Gnarus Verum
by caressedbythorns
Summary: After regaining his memories Harry tries to juggle the task of finding and destroying the shadow cult that has captured Draco and Helping Teddy control his ever expanding powers. H/D Slash. Sequel to Reperio Verum.
1. Meus animus est effrego sensim

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: After regaining his memories Harry tries to juggle the task of finding and destroying the shadow cult that has captured Draco and Helping Teddy control his ever expanding powers. H/D Slash sequel to Reperio Verum.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed. This is the second book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be foul language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Gnarus Verum

Book Two of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter One

Meus animus est effrego sensim

"Harry thank god you're okay." Hermione's voice rang in Harry's ears.

Harry smiled, taking her in to his arms and assuring himself he was indeed still alive. "Yeah… where am I?" He asked looking around the unfamiliar room.

"You're in our guest room; I assumed you wouldn't want Andromeda or Teddy seeing you like this." She told him sitting back and checking his vitals.

"What happened? The last thing I remember I was surrounded by dementors. And then there was this flash of light… and… I got my memories back." He whispered touching his forehead.

"You… I mean you're saying… this is real?" She whispered staring at him.

"Yeah Mione it's defiantly real… we need to call Narcissa, Andromeda, Teddy and Madam Barns." Harry told her sitting up slowly. Harry around the pastel colored room, the blues and greens calmed him slightly. _What are we going to do about the ministry? About Ron? It's not like I can ask him to quit. _Harry took Hermione's hand in his own staring at the sparkling diamond on her finger. _I can't ask her to choose between saving the world and Ron; I'm not sure which she would decide on. _

"I think… this is big. There were so many dementors Hermione. Whoever is doing this has power, power that has to come from the ministry." Harry told her softly "We need the old war wards around this house as well as the Manor, we need them now." Harry stood and walked to the window.

"This is going to be a war Hermione, one that I'm not sure we are ready to face." Harry let himself stair out at the garden below them where Ron had little Rose playing. _How could it have come to this again? Why can't my life ever just be easy?_

"Harry, if… well if the Ministry is behind this, I mean how do we fight it? Ron is there every day. So are you for that matter." Hermione asked her voice more timid than Harry had ever heard it.

"I dunno Mione. I suppose we will have to find a way." Harry turned to look at the stunned woman sitting on the bed he had just vacated.

She hmmed softly and tugged lightly at her wedding ring.

Harry sighed, his eyes met hers and he smiled trying to tell her it would be alright without words.

"Go see your family Mione, I'll wait here until the wards are up." He told her softly.

She smiled a grim smile at him and nodded. "Yes of course. You should rest after your ordeal. I'll be back when everything is ready." The brunette stood and made the bed before she walked from the room.

As the door clicked shut behind her Harry allowed himself to sink on to the ground below the window. He curled his legs to his chest and cried softly.

What felt like days, but must have only been an hour, later Hermione reentered the guest room of the Granger house and offered Harry a hand.

"Come on Harry, it's time to move you to the Manor." Hermione told him quietly reaching out to him as if he was a frightened child.

Harry took her hand and stood allowing her to lead him to the large floo in the main living room of the home.

The crackle of the flames, the warmth emitted made this feel like any other floo trip. The normalcy of the situation made Harry laugh.

He could feel Hermione's eyes on him as he continued to chuckle softly staring at the brightly burning logs.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked in a whisper, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder lightly.

Harry smiled and stopped the laughter suddenly lifting his head to stair in to his friends' worried eyes.

"I'm fine Mione… It's just been a long day I suppose." Harry told her trying to smile. From the look on Hermione's face he was fairly sure he had been unsuccessful.

"Right." She whispered and threw a hand of floo powder in to the fire. "Potter Manor!" she called and stepped through the floo.

Harry smiled and waved at the empty house, not quite understanding why; then threw his own powder in and followed.

Hermione and Ron lead the effort to ministry proof the home, leaving Harry to 'rest'. He had been placed in a fully warded room in the center of the family wing. It was seldom used but Hermione had brought him some books and a chess set that played the other side for him. Harry settled in to a large cushioned arm chair near the fire to wait.

Every once in a while Harry could hear distant cursing and feel the wards rise higher. Potter Manor was much larger than Grimmauld had been and it seemed his friends were having quite the time getting the wards to cover the entire building.

Hermione had enlisted a few others with Harry's permission. George Weasley and Neville Longbottom were brought in to help erect the wards. At the moment all they knew was there was a new evil brewing and Harry needed their help.

Teddy was sequestered with Madam Barns studying the stars trying to decipher where his last vision had come from. It had almost killed Harry after all and no matter what good may have come from it the elderly woman wanted to be sure it was truly the work of fate.

It was well after midnight before Hermione came to him and took the strong rune backed wards off of the door to his safe room.

"We are ready for you now Harry. It's time to tell the whole story as you now know it." Her sad brown eyes took him in as if he were walking to his death.

Harry nodded and stood to follow her. The walk to the sitting room was the longest in his life. Facing Teddy and Madam Barns was one thing they knew what was happening but the others, he wasn't sure how Ron and George were going to react to having brothers they couldn't remember. _Victory… she must be eleven now, they have been missing for six years, six years of not knowing her own sons Molly is going to devastated. God Fred… why did they have to make us forget Fred? George is going to be heart broken. These people better be ready to die when we find them because Molly might just kill them herself._

Hermione stopped outside of the sitting room doors and placed a hand lightly on the wooden surface.

"Why can't this just be a joke Harry? We fought so much… why can't that part of our lives be over?" She asked in a barely there whisper.

"I, I'm sorry Hermione; I just don't have that answer for you." He told her, _I wish I had all of the answers, they are going to want them._ Harry reached out and grabbed the handle pushing the doors open.

The various chairs and couches were clustered in a circle near the roaring fireplace. George was lounging on the large red over stuffed couch with Ron, the two of them looking relaxed and slightly bored. Neville was relaxed in to a gold brocade high back chair next to them looking exhausted but not worried. The only people in the room who seemed to grasp what was really going to be said was Madam Barns and Teddy who were sitting next to one another in identical arm chairs. Finally Narcissa and Andromeda sat creating what looked to be needle point on a love seat that matched the golden brocade chair.

Hermione walked to the couch and perched herself on the arm next to Ron and Harry took the red high backed chair that sat facing the fire.

The room was completely silent, _Fuck I guess I should say something._ Everyone stared intently at him their eyes boring in to him uncomfortably.

"Erm well," Harry began rubbing his hands together nervously. "There is something bad happening. 'm not exactly sure how to tell you guys this…" Harry sighed, _bloody hell I'll just say it._ "Someone, a very powerful someone is messing with our memories. Hermione and I think it's a very elaborate memory charm." Harry explained quickly.

The men sat up straighter and looked at him inquisitively. Narcissa set her needle point aside.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly. "How do you know this?"

Harry sighed and looked straight at her. "You're not going to want to believe this Cissa, bloody hell I didn't want to believe it at first… your… your son contacted me, that's how this all started." Harry cringed at the small squeaking sound that escaped Narcissa's lips.

"I… I see." Her voice sounded faint and Andromeda began to fan her rapidly.

"There is a lot you all can't remember and none of it is going to be easy to hear, but you're here now and there is no turning back. These people can't know I have my memories back which means you can't go to the ministry and you can't talk about anything we say here outside of this house. If you do… well I might be the one you can't remember." Harry explained pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Eventually everyone nodded their consent. "I guess I should start at the beginning; there are no death eaters in Azkaban, just mass amounts of dementors. I've been there I know what I'm talking about. George, Ron you have three brothers, a sister in law and a niece that you don't remember. Most of them have been taken and are being kept in a secret base somewhere., George you had a twin brother… he died in the war." Harry whispered the last word but held his hand up when the red heads tried to protest. "I will prove all of this to you I promise."

Hermione nodded to him once the men were calmed.

"This… this last part is really tough and I'm not really sure how to say it so… Andromeda Teddy isn't your son, he's your grandson." The older woman stopped her constant fanning and turned to him slowly. Teddy's eyes widened as he grabbed his grandmothers hand.

"That's a lie." Andromeda bit out harshly.

Harry flinched but didn't break eye contact. "It's not Andromeda, Your daughter's name was Nymphadora Tonks and she married one of my parents' greatest friends Remus Lupin. Teddy is their son; I wish I could let you remember her, she was strong and funny, she was beautiful." Harry whispered softly. "And she died at the battle of Hogwarts, they both did."

Andromeda stood toppling her chair. "I won't hear this!" She exclaimed running from the room.

Narcissa stood then gracefully and righted her sisters chair before turning to Harry. "Am I to assume my son is alive then?" She asked softly.

"Yeah he is, he is just being held captive." Harry replied trying to make her understand why he was telling them all of this.

"I will go comfort my sister, you have never lied to us Harry. I don't believe you would lie about something like this. I will speak with Dromeda, she will see that as well." Narcissa nodded to the group and swept from the room.

The rest of the room was silent; Hermione stifled her tears on Ron's shoulder while Teddy stared completely confused at Harry.

"Come here." Harry told him opening his arms wide.

Teddy hit his chest with as much force as a twelve year old could muster. Harry held him close, stroking his hair and kissed the top of his hair lightly.

"Does this mean I don't have a mommy or daddy?" He asked his voice muffled.

"It… It means you had a mommy and daddy who loved you more than anything, that you have a Grandmother who loves you with all her heart and that you have a Godfather that will be here for you for the rest of your life." Harry whispered surely.

Teddy looked up at him tears staining his little chees and pooling in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah Teddy, really. I love you little guy, and I always will." Harry whispered to him hugging him hard.

"Harry, why did someone do this to us?" Ron's voice broke the tender moment.

Harry looked up and met his friends' confused eyes, "I don't know Ron… I really don't Draco thinks it has something to do with them creating a Utopia but we won't know for sure until we catch them." Harry shrugged.

"Which is exactly what we are going to do now." Hermione exclaimed suddenly pushing herself up right. "I refuse to sit idly by while some nameless faceless group changes our memories. I think I understand why the dementors did what they did to you Harry, there is only one spell in the entire wizarding world that dispels pure light when it's broken and that's Eternus pacis veneficus, most people have never even heard of it and I've only heard of it being used on family members when there was discord in a family. It made them literally forget anything that might cause them to argue." Hermione explained rifling through her bag for a moment before handing a book over to Harry. "The dementors push all of the pain to the forefront of our minds that's why your memories returned."

"Well how do we break it? I mean without putting everyone in a room with a mass amount of dementors." He asked touching the tome.

"We don't, only the castor can remove it." Hermione explained. "But I think using the same trick you did we can at least take it off of our group. If the spell is taken off of too many people they are going to notice Harry, but a few shouldn't hurt." She explained quietly.

Ron beamed and Harry laughed as the red head pulled his wife in to his lap. "God you're bloody brilliant, have I told you that lately?"

Harry carried Teddy to bed that night after everyone else had gone to their separate rooms. Their entire group had agreed that staying in the manor was safest until they had broken all of the memory charms.

The black haired boy squirmed in his arms and Harry readjusted him slightly, making sure Teddy's head stayed in place on his shoulder.

_He keeps his hair and eyes like mine but he looks so much like Tonks and Remus. I wonder how this is going to affect him, the only person he's really forgotten is Draco he was so young when the others were taken. _He mused as he laid the small boy on his bed and maneuvered the covers over top of him.

Harry leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked from the room.

That night Harry was waiting for Draco when the blond appeared in their haven. This time it was the Gryffindor common room they found themselves in.

The mismatch furniture and warm inviting fire reminded Harry of why he so dearly loved Hogwarts. This had been his first home.

"I was worried you had died." Draco snapped.

"Well I haven't, Hermione woke me up, seems she and Ron rescued me." Harry explained allowing himself to fall in to his favorite love seat.

"Hmm I knew the red head had to be good for something." Draco huffed looking very uncomfortable.

"What's got you looking like McGonagall is breathing down your neck?" Harry asked offering Draco his hand. "Come sit with me Dragon."

The bond smiled blindingly and almost ran at Harry throwing himself on to the brunettes lap happily. "You really do remember don't you?" His hot breath warmed Harry's ear as his words were breathed on to the delicate skin.

Harry felt the heat rise in his body and he held Draco as close as he could. "Yeah, I really do. I love you so much Dragon. So much." Harry whispered stroking the blonds back and hair trying to touch as much of the blond as he could.

"I've missed you so much Harry." Draco whispered nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry pulled back to look in to Draco's silver eyes. "How could I have ever forgotten you?" He asked leaning in and kissing Draco's lips, his cheek, his neck. He felt tears running down his cheeks, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. "I am going to find you Dragon. I promise you that. I will find you and no one will ever take you away from me again." He whispered his lips brushing Draco's with every word.

He felt more than heard the sobs that wracked the blond. The spasms of his body and warm tears telling Harry Draco had missed him just as deeply.

Together they lay entangled with one another until Harry was once again taken from their sanctuary.

End chapter one

A/N Okay so here it is book two! Wow it seems like only yesterday we were posting chapter one of Reperio Verum and here we are on Gnarus Verum! We hope you all enjoy this ongoing adventure. All reviews are loved and we would love to hear what you guys want to happen in the story. Soon our mysterious villains will be found out! Who do you think is behind it? Anyone that guesses correctly will get a ficlet in the VI universe written for them!

Until next time

Caressedbythorns and SMaddox


	2. Laqueus Sententia

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: After regaining his memories Harry tries to juggle the task of finding and destroying the shadow cult that has captured Draco while helping Teddy control his ever expanding powers. H/D Slash sequel to Reperio Verum.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed. This is the second book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be foul language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise. **Chapter Specific warning! There is torture in this chapter! You have been warned.**

Gnarus Verum

Book Two of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Two

Laqueus Sententia

Andromeda's tear stained face was the first thing Harry saw as he woke. The brunette was kneeling over him on his bed shaking him violently.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled raising her hand to slap him.

Harry caught her tiny wrist in his hand and yanked her off him. "What the hell Andromeda?" He barked sitting up and staring at the sobbing form.

"He won't wake up. All he does is scream." She whispered looking brokenly down at her hands.

Hermione chose that moment to burst in to his room. "Harry there's something wrong with Teddy. We think he is lost in a vision." Hermione grabbed him, pulled him off the bed and pushed him in to the hall. "Madam Barns is already with him but she needs you. Go I'll deal with Andromeda." Hermione finished slamming his door behind him.

Harry felt his heart race as he ran down the corridor to Teddy's room. He couldn't find his voice, couldn't comprehend what was going on. _Teddy's stuck in his dream?_ Harry sighed and stopped in front of the large double doors that lead to Teddy's room.

Screams drifted through the heavy doors. _Teddy's screams…_ Harry threw the doors open striding into the chaotic room.

Narcissa was kneeling next to Teddy her face nearly touching his own. She was chanting something Harry couldn't make out.

Madam Barns was busy at Teddy's dressing table mixing what looked to be a poultice into a rather gruesome looking bowl that seemed to be a human skull.

Ron stood just to the Madam's left, handing her ingredience as needed.

And Teddy, Teddy thrashed, he screamed, he tried to rip the bonds that held him to his bed. His little body was sweating profusely, soaking the sheets around him. His hair stuck fast to his forehead, the dark locks contrasting sharply with the deathly pale skin beneath.

"AHHHH!" Teddy screamed dislocating one of his arms as he bolted upwards.

Narcissa grabbed him and pushed his little body back on to the bed. "Get over here Harry I need you!" She cried giving him a sharp look.

He moved as though in a trance to stand next to her struggling form.

"Well grab him you idiot!" She yelled grabbing his arm harshly, shaking.

Harry started and realized what he was seeing. He quickly grabbed Teddy, holding him down as he thrashed harder.

"AHHHHH!" Teddy screamed again as Narcissa wrenched his arm back in socket.

"Hold him fast; we don't want him tearing something." Narcissa snapped her hair falling loose of its bun.

Harry felt Teddy's little arms strain under his restraint, his joints creaking in protest of their confinement.

"Is your concoction done yet Madam? I can't keep his mind together much longer! He is in so much pain, it's too much!" Narcissa pleaded with the older women, her polite words underlying the fear that laced every utterance.

"A moment more Narcissa child, only a moment more. Hold him fast Mr. Potter wouldn't want to have to mend any bones." The sure quiet calm he heard in the woman's voice calmed him slightly. She seemed to know what was happening, once Teddy was well he would know what this was.

"Ah ha!" The seer exclaimed as she took the strange bowl in her hands and almost ran to the bed. "Move now Mr. Potter quickly!" She exclaimed. Harry through himself from atop his godson and watched as she climbed in his place shoving the foul smelling green liquid down Teddy's throat. "Ahh yes there's a good lad." She whispered as he began to drink. The flailing had stopped and his skin seemed to be gaining ti's rightful tone.

"Will he be alright Madam?" Narcissa asked her voice quiet and tired.

"I believe so Narcissa. Mr. Potter you did well. Why don't you go dress yourself and meet me in here afterwards. Narcissa and I need to check Teddy's vitals, go on now he will be sleeping most of the day after what just happened." The older woman shooed him from the room. In his dazed state Harry made it back to his bed room before he remembered Andromeda.

HP

Everything hurt. Teddy watched as another red hot poker was brought close to his face. Inside he trembled screamed begged someone to help him but he kept his mouth shut.

"Maybe I should force this little present into those pretty green eyes of yours seer." His captor hissed, his rough cockney rouge made Teddy pull away in revulsion.

All over his body were long thin burn marks from the red hot poker. They throbbed and burst with puss.

"But then that might just hurt that pretty little gift of yours. And the big bosses don't want that, oh no they want you alive, they do." He growled stalking around the little form.

"You're a pretty little thing ain't you? Even all burnt up you make a pretty little site. Maybe I take some of my payment from you hmm?" Teddy's mind screamed in protest.

"That can be arranged." The aristocratic voice of his captor rang though the room. Teddy had never seen this mans' face as it was always covered by a golden mask. "I don't think breaking his body will harm his sight." He sounded peaceful even uninterested. Teddy glared at him hate filling his eyes.

"And it will most likely help to break this rather remarkably strong will he seems to have." He commented as though Teddy couldn't hear him.

"The brunette boy growled, the first sound aside from screams he had uttered since they had taken him.

"Oh yes. You may do as you like with him. I believe it will be my pleasure to watch this show." The strange masked man nodded at his torturer.

The large burly form came in to his sight. He held hand cuffs and what looked to be a long silver bar. Teddy tried desperately to get his hands free. To be able to fight what was coming. Nothing budged.

"Now, now pet don't fight us then. It'll be real sweet, I promise." The man crooned his face lit with glee.

Teddy felt the last of his tattered clothing pulled away, he shut his eyes tight against the sight of the disgusting man.

"Open those pretty little eyes or this'll be that much worse for you. I'll break every bone in your body pretty pet." He crooned again. Teddy opened his eyes slowly looking at his captor over the burly man's shoulder.

He felt the cuffs bite in to his skin and then his legs were forced apart. He strugged wildly trying to stop this. Pain he could handle but this?

"Don't fight it little one it will only make it worse." Again the man crooned.

"You can stop this Teddy, just tell me how to get in to Potter Manor and I'll let you live in the little world I've created." The masked man winked at him conspiratorially.

Teddy spit in his direction turning his head to look at his torturer.

"So be it." The masked man laughed and took a seat in the far corner.

Later hours later Teddy watched the masked man pace before him. He was hanging naked in the middle of the room. his tormenter had left him and now only his captor remained.

"Why won't you help me Teddy?" He asked softly, his voice laced with honey. "I knew your parents, I don't want to hurt you. But it's obvious Harry Potter helped you get your memories back." He whispered his masked face coming close enough for Teddy to smell his acerbic breath.

"Where are we, who are you?" Teddy whispered looking strait in to sapphire blue yes.

"Well I suppose telling you that at this point can't hurt anything…" He whispered.

HP

Hermione was sitting in his arm chair when he arrived back to his room, her long curly hair in disarray.

"Where is Domeda Mione?" He asked stepping towards the obviously distraught figure.

"I'm not sure." She whispered stairing at him helplessly.

"She hit me over the head with a vase and when I came to she was gone." Hermione explained. "What's gotten in to her Harry. She was raving as though she were mad." Hermione explained looking faint.

"It will be okay Mione, she can't leave the house without my permission the wards won't let her. She's here somewhere." He tried to comfort his friend kneeling in front of her.

He heard another set of footfalls behind him and tensed worried that Andromeda may have returned. Instead he heard Ron's telltale whistle.

"What happened in here?" He asked coming to stand next to his wife and Harry.

Harry stood then and allowed Ron to take Hermione into his arms.

"I think the spell I was telling you all about is affecting Andromeda."

"Like a side effect from muggle medicine?" Hermione asked sniffing.

Harry nodded and turned to stare into the fire. "We need to find her. I think we have our first candidate to regain their memory."

Hermione sniffed louder but said nothing.

"We'll wait outside Mate, get some proper cloths on then join us. I think we need to talk to Narcissa before we go making decisions like that." Ron argued steering Hermione from the room.

Harry sighed but nodded in consent. He knew Narcissa would agree with him. It was really the only thing to do.

HP

"Let me get this straight." Narcissa bit out slowly thirty minutes later. "You want to allow my sister to be attacked by starving dementors in the hope that she will regain her memory?" Her perfectly pronounced words were like knives.

"Uh well basically." Harry stuttered.

The blond woman looked irate her breathing labored eyes shining.

"How does that sound in any way like a good idea?" She asked glaring at him venomously.

"Mr. Potter is right Narcissa and you know it." Madam Barns' voice cut through the tension. "It's worked once, and if this spell really is driving dear Andromeda crazy there is not much left to us." She pushed her long grey locks from in front of her eyes as she continued to look Teddy over.

"But Madam she could be killed!" Narcissa cried aghast.

"Yes and she could have killed Mrs. Weasley this morning. This is not something to play with Narcissa and you know it. Andromeda will have to be found and helped before she really harms someone." Her tone left no room for argument. Harry felt himself relax, he was grateful to have the seer's backing in this, there was no other way.

"I'll go get George to help me look for her." Ron volunteered.

Harry glanced at his friends they had been curled together in front to the fireplace on Teddy's couch.

"Will Mione be okay now?" He asked not thinking.

"I will be fine Harry." Hermione sounded decidedly annoyed. Her tone made Harry flinch.

"Sorry Mione I wasn't thinking." He heard Ron stifle a laugh and shot a glare at his friend. "Check in every thirty minutes, we don't want you two lying somewhere unconscious as well." Harry told him gruffly.

The red head nodded and left the room.

"Well this has been an eventful morning hasn't it?" Madam Barns asked smiling at the assembled group.

"Will Teddy be okay?" Harry asked ignoring her happy attitude.

"Yes I do think so. He is weak but his mind was not shattered thanks to Narcissa."

"What exactly tried to shatter his mind?" Harry asked walking to the bedside and sitting next to his godson. The open curtains let in the orange glow of the early morning sun, making Teddy's face glow where they hit him.

"His powers did I suppose." The woman explained. "He was given a vision of the future that included him; this took him out of the seers primary role as an observer. Teddy's mind couldn't tell that he was in a vision. So when he presumably was dying in the vision his body tried to die as well." Harry stared unbelieving at the calm woman. "But not to worry the poultice I gave him will block his abilities temporarily. When he wakes we will look closely at this vision and decide whether it was a dream that got crossed with his gift or a true vision. Sometimes with ones so young and with so much power their imaginations can become linked to their gifts." She finished turning and removing the soiled apron she had been wearing.

Harry nodded and placed himself next to Teddy. "I need to stay with him." He told them quietly, taking his godson in his arms.

"Yes I suppose you do, with his Mother or Grandmother as it may be, off gallivanting around this mausoleum of a house. Now rest Mr. Potter and watch out dear Teddy. I will stay as well and guard you two." The grey haired woman told him settling in to a chair next to the fire with her many ingredience and the strange bowl. "I'll just mix someone poultice while we wait for the young man to join us again."

Narcissa took her place between her old teacher and Hermione a book in her hand. "Yes Harry you may as well sleep. I'm not sure how long it will be before Andromeda is found. We will wake you if you're needed."

Harry closed his eyes hoping that he would meet Draco in his dreams. Sadly all he was met with were shadows of what had been

HP

Draco walked the perimeter of their little prison. Pansy strolled next to him her pretty hair whipping around them both in the false wind.

"I wonder what's out there." Draco commented touching the solid barrier.

"Oh more countryside I expect." Pansy replied flippantly.

Draco glared at her, she was becoming much to used to this place. "How are you so certain? Don't you think that if we were really in the middle of a wide open field someone would have found us by now?" Draco glared at her.

She twirled in the winds as petals brushed against her skin. "Oh Draco I'm sure Harry is trying, you didn't exactly pick the brightest wizard to save us though did you?" She laughed melodiously and spun again. "It's such a lovely day I'm sure they are coming."

Draco glared hotly at her. "He is not stupid Pansy if we were really in the English country side he would know." He snapped stalking off. Behind him he could hear her please for him to come back but he just continued running.

Tears wetted his hit cheeks. How could she be so happy here? He supposed she was just getting used to it but he couldn't make himself do likewise. It seemed like a betrayal of Harry's trust. _If I enjoy it here then I'm as good as saying I wish Harry wouldn't find us._ He though venomously at himself. _This is a prison, this is a prison. _He continued this mantra in his head as he pushed the door to their domicile open and ran to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and collapsed on to the floor.

End chapter two

A/N Thank you for the reviews and guesses! You guys are great! We would like to announce for being the first reviewer on our story **thrnbrooke** a reader on AFF will be receiving a one shot. **thrnbrooke** please visit my FFN account or Live Journal to speak about your one shot. So far no one has guessed the correct villain but keep it up! We will be keeping the ficlet prize open until the end of this book when we will find out who has Draco! We would like to thank all of our guest reviewers we get such amazing reviews from them and we can't thank them individually so thanks guys! I am under the same user name at AdultFanFiction if you all want to read the cut scene!


	3. Cado ut Rabidus

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: After regaining his memories Harry tries to juggle the task of finding and destroying the shadow cult that has captured Draco while helping Teddy control his ever expanding powers. H/D Slash sequel to Reperio Verum.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed. This is the second book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be foul language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Gnarus Verum

Book Two of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Three

Cado ut rabidus

Harry woke to whispered words. He was holding Teddy close to him. Glancing down he met matching green eyes and smiled happily. He was awake.

"It's good to see you are awake Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin. We were just debating whether or not to wake you." Madam Barns smiled as Harry sat up.

"Where is Andromeda?" He asked looking around the room.

"She is resting in her room." Narcissa told him glancing meaningfully at the still prone form of his godson.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Good then we are all safe and sound."

Teddy made a small keening noise from behind him causing Harry to turn and reach out to hold his godson.

"Teddy? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"That vision… Oh god it was terrible. I was being held somewhere. There was so much pain Harry. And the man the big man ahh!" Teddy screamed the last part throwing himself in to Harry's arms in frustration.

"I can't remember their faces, or the place just the pain. So much pain, I'm sorry Harry I should remember more." Teddy cried in to Harry's shirt soaking the green material with tears.

"Oh Teddy, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. The future isn't set you hear me? We will not let you end up there." Harry held him close trying to console the violently shaking boy.

"Mr. Potter if I may have a private word with Mr. Lupin? It is rather important." Madam Barns placed a hand on his arm. "Mrs. Weasley is in need of your assistance since you are awake." Her tone left no room for argument. Harry slowly detached his much calmer godson.

"I'll be back Teddy, just tell Madam Barns what she needs to know." He gave the little boy an encouraging smile and turned to walk from the room. Before he left he shot the Madam one meaningful look.

She nodded sagely but shortly so as not to alert Teddy to their silent communication. The message was clear. Ask him what ever she liked; if Harry returned to a traumatized godson someone would pay dearly.

Hermione was waiting for him just outside Teddy's door. She looked more frightened than he has seen her since they were held in Malfoy manor.

"What's wrong Mione?" He asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Andromeda needs this spell broken now. It's tearing her mind apart Harry." She whispered looking mournfully in to his eyes.

"Well then let's do it." He told her trying to smile. In the back of his mind he remembered the cold, the unending shrieking. His flesh rose and a shiver of discontent drove its way through him.

"Ron is calling in right now, he and George are going to take her." Hermione told him her eyes telling of her unease.

"Why is everyone leaving me out of this? I'm the one who has my memories! I'm the one who started it." He growled in annoyance trying not to sound like a petulant child.

"You know very well why you can't go Harry. It is for the very reason you stated. You have your memories. We can't lose you." She looked decidedly uncomfortable once more before continuing with that train of thought. "Also, Harry… You have been acting rather odd since you returned from Azkaban." She trailed of waving her hand dismissively.

Harry stared at his friend. _I've been acting odd? It seems like they are the ones acting odd. _ He grumbled to himself toying with his fingers. Suddenly the strange sticky warmth of blood was running down his fingers and dripping on to the hard wood at his feet.

He heard Hermione stifle a gasp, but could not being himself to look at her. He stared unfeeling at the flesh he had just torn from his hand. He hadn't even noticed the action, still didn't seem to feel the pain.

"H-Harry?" Hermione's stuttering voice reached his over sensitized ears. "Why did you do that?" She asked softly her delicate hand coming in to his line of sight.

He couldn't answer. He didn't rightfully know himself why he'd done it. The blood transfixed him, the red rivulets oozing from the wound, caressing his hand and dropping so very slowly on to the darkly luminous wooden floors. He wondered idly if it would stain them. If everytime he visited his godson he would be reminded of this terribly grim moment.

"Harry stop!" Suddenly Hermione's delicate hands became vice like as she pulled his wrists to either side.

The blood was flowing freely now gushing from the larger wound.

"What?" He asked looking at the flesh he had peeled away.

"That's it; you're not staying alone again. Those dementors did something." She glared at him harshly.

"Or the spell." He faded off remembering the blinding pain of the spell breaking. "I think when the spell broke it hurt something." He whispered not really knowing from where his theory originated.

His head was hazy as though filled by a mist he was sure is hand hurt. He could vaguely see bone, a small white bump poking through the red mess that was his hand.

Hermione's breathing sounded harsh to his ears, her raspy intake of breath like nail on a chalk board. His world spun, his vision faded he fell to his knees feeling the jolt of contact before he knew no more.

HP

He was cold. So cold. The darkness surrounded him pushing at his skin like a living being. _Child,_ a man's voice whispered his voice soothing in the darkness. _It hurts doesn't it? It hurts to remember them, your loved ones. Come to us child, we will help you forget again. _He felt the pull, the charm of the words. It did hurt, everything hurt. He wanted so much for it to go away. This pain, his mind felt hazy, filled with cotton. _I should go to them._ He thought smiling. _Everything will be so much easier once I go to him. _He allowed the being to wrap around him cradling him in the warmth. _No._ Another voice, this one more forceful, filled with panic. _Harry!_ He shook his head was that his name? Harry? Such a strange thing not to remember his own name. _I love you_. The voice was closer now, it felt warm. It felt like home. _Draco?_ He wondered at the name, yes he loved Draco. Why couldn't he see him? Harry began to panic pulling away from the gentle tug, trying desperately to open his eyes. _Come one Harry I know you can do it! _The pull became stronger the more he fought it. The once soothing voice now mocking him. _You're nothing to them! They don't love you! Why would they? You're worthless! _Harry shook his head struggling against the darkness. _No! You're wrong he needs me! _He kicked out pushing the entity away from him and flinging himself in to the light_. We won't lose you Harry!_ The darkness called as he fell endlessly in to the brightest light he had ever seen.

HP

He woke to Hermione's worried face for the second time in as many days. This time they were ensconced in his bedroom the light of day gently flitting through the heavy curtains.

"This is becoming a routine Mrs. Weasley." He rasped smiling at her teary snort.

She pushed her hair behind one ear and gave him a watery smile. "Rather." She agreed. The room was cool he noticed pulling his coverlet over his shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked as she gave him an inquisitive glance.

"No, not very." Her voice was small to his ears. "Are you… better now?" She spoke as though he were a small child, or mental.

"Better than when?" He asked confused as to why they were in his bedroom and what exactly had happened to make Hermione act so strangely.

"Harry, you dug a hole in to your left hand." The wavering words came out slowly, tentatively. _Is Hermione afraid of me?_ He reached out to grasp her arm lightly.

"I didn't mean to Mione… I don't remember doing it…" He trailed off staring at the happily burning fire in the hearth.

What was happening to him. He felt like his sanity was hanging by one precariously thin thread. His friends were afraid of him, his godson was slipping in to madness with him and he still had no clue who was causing it or why.

The enormity of what was happening in the wizarding world boggled his mind. He couldn't imagine who would have the power to do this. The why was easier to envision, power, money, the usual suspects.

He buried his head in his hands feeling less than useless. He couldn't even remember what happened to set off his apparent panic attack let alone how to stop it or what was causing it.

"You'll be okay Harry. We will make sure you are." Hermione's sweet voice drifted to him.

He lifted his head to meet her soft honey colored eyes. He trusted her with his entire being. She was the only person who stood by him consistently. Even Ron had forsaken him in times of need but not Hermione. She may have thought he was crazy a time or two but she had always been his friend.

"I need you Hermione, I need help. I don't want the others knowing what's happening. They need something to believe in and if they think I'm going crazy they will have lost that." He lifted one hand to halt her protests. "I know it's not fair Mione but you know as well as I do that they follow me blindly. They have since the war." He dropped his head again, allowing Hermione's delicate hand to grasp his own.

"Yeah, alright Harry I suppose your right. We can keep this between us for now." She squeezed his hand lightly before letting it go entirely. "I'm going to find some food for you."

He nodded and watched her sock clad feet pad across the floor to the door. She paused for a moment before opening the door and slipping out.

HP

Twenty minutes later Harry sat staring at a steaming bowl of soup. Hermione was sitting across the room rocking a soundly sleeping rose and humming a pretty tune. Ron, Hermione had informed him, had left along with George and Andromeda. They were due back in the next hour.

He was anxious. Really anxious didn't do his state of mind justice but he could find no other word for the mounting dread that crept into his being.

Vaguely the sound of the crackling fired drifted to him. The sharp sounds reminded him of Narcissa setting Teddy's arm in socket.

He shivered violently making small drops of hot soup to leap from the bowl and on to his pajama clad legs. He winced.

"Eat something." Hermione's voice broke through his melancholy. "Or do I need to spoon feed you like little Rosie?" Her voice was soft, a smile coloring her words.

Harry peered through the fringe of his bangs to roll his eyes at her. "Yes Mum I'll eat." He replied smirking at her affronted face. He lowered his spoon in to the soup, scooping up a bit of chicken and blew on it before putting it in his mouth.

Hermione was not a chef. He grimaced at the salt and overly think texture but forced a few more bites for his friends sake. She really did mean well.

Soon the soft croon of Hermione's lullaby began anew and Harry placed the spoon back in to the bowl, setting the entire meal on to the bedside.

The entire interaction seemed too normal. The last few days had left him with the bitter feeling of being at war, but this seemed so ordinary. It was as if in the last twenty minutes the war had ended. He knew that wasn't the case, soon, with any luck very soon, George and Ron would return with Andromeda and they would have to face the outside world again. Soon Teddy would come with Madam Barns to tell him why he had almost died.

Yet in that moment, watching Hermione sing to Rose, he could almost make himself believe everything would be alright.

End Chapter Three

A/N

So there it is chapter three all done up in a nice little bow. It was incredible difficult to write, as all slow moving chapter are. I hope you all enjoyed the look into the crazy that is Harry, I always enjoy writing it.

We are going to try to update twice a month now… whether or not that happens is… up in the air shall we say.

We are sooooo happy that everyone seems to like this story so much! We have gotten the nicest reviews for the sequel so far!

Please feel free to address any problems you are having with the story line, we know that several people had problems with book one because of the changes the spell has made. You will still run in to some of those with characters that are not Harry. Remember Draco's memories had already been altered before he was captured and he has yet to meet any dementors so he may remember things slightly differently than Harry does.

Remember to feed the Authors

Caressedbythorns and SMaddox


End file.
